


【授权翻译】Where Lovers Are Made

by Dorahhh



Category: merlin(tv)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorahhh/pseuds/Dorahhh
Summary: 当Arthur带着他的小侄子Mordred去参加在熊宝宝工作坊举行的生日聚会时，遇见了一个有着湛蓝眼睛、乌黑头发的员工，他总是带着看似感性的笑容；但事实证明，Merlin不总是在微笑的。





	【授权翻译】Where Lovers Are Made

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where Lovers Are Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031747) by [emmbrancsxx0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmbrancsxx0/pseuds/emmbrancsxx0). 

他们花了几乎四十分钟找停车的地方。最终，Arthur不得不把车留在地下停车场的深处，他确信一些游荡的青少年一定会用钥匙刮花它。

他迂回着穿过一大群人——家长和孩子；暴徒；生气勃勃的年轻女孩，穿着紧身衣，胳膊上挂着一打塑料袋——为了跟上他的他的步伐Mordred在他身后一路小跑。为了安全起见，他的小手被Arthur紧紧抓着，一件礼物被他夹在腋下。Arthur最不需要的就是在购物中心和他走失，哪怕五分钟。Morgana永远不会原谅他的。

过去的三天，Mordred都和Arthur待在一起，并且会一直待到下周，和他一起搬过去的有乱糟糟地在公寓里丢着、总是把Arthur绊倒的玩具，睡前故事和漫画书。与此同时，Morgana和她最要好的女性朋友Morgause在巴巴多斯度假。那是一个“女生专属”假期，意味着Morgause的未婚夫Cenred，Morgana的儿子Mordred和男朋友Leon都不准跟去。同时，Mordred那出于所有意图和目的缺席的父亲（据Morgana说“我们甚至都不说话，Arthur！”Arthur倒并不在意，反正他从未喜欢过Val）因公事出差。这一切使得Mordred成了Arthur的难题。

不是说Arthur特别地把他侄子看作一个难题，只是他从来不知道该如何跟孩子们相处。马卡龙和起司够Arthur忍受的了，还得一起玩Wii运动，即使他令人惊讶地在拳击游戏中表现优异。他和Mordred很亲近，总是在假期和周末在Morgana家吃晚餐。Mordred也在Arthur家睡过几次，但这是他头一次和Arthur待一起那么久。

小孩子比他们看上去更难照料。

Arthur需要处理的最难的任务之一，就是带着Mordred参加周六晚上在熊宝宝工作坊举行的生日聚会。Arthur制定过一个规则：永远不踏入购物中心一步，尤其是坐落在伦敦市中心的，尤其在周末。

他为家庭做出的牺牲啊。

“快来，我们就快到了，”Arthur在他们踏上上行自动扶梯时说。他轻摇了下Mordred的手臂，对他微笑着，当一个女人从他身边挤过时试图表现得不那么恼怒。“你激动吗？”

“激动，”Mordred说，他明亮的蓝眼睛感兴趣地扫过人群。

“你要做个什么呢？”

Mordred耸了耸肩。“我已经做过一堆熊熊了，”他若有所思地说，好像这是一个宏大的事件簿中非常重要的决定。“上次，我给妈咪做了只猫咪！我还曾经给爸爸做过狗狗。”

“我敢说他们绝对喜欢，”Arthur说，他们到了顶层。这层楼一点也没少拥挤，但是他能够看见五颜六色的店面就在不远处。

“我希望他们有个狮子！”Mordred开心地喊道。“送给Leon！”

“狮子Leon，”Arthur大声说，“他会喜欢它的！”

他没有表现出胸口感到的一点悲痛，Mordred从没给他做过什么东西。然而，他试着让自己感觉更好一点，因为外祖父Uthur也从没得到过什么。Arthur甚至不知道Pendragon家的男人会拿一只毛绒小熊怎么办。那会是很奇怪的办公室摆件，在一个武器制造公司。不知怎的，Arthur觉得客户一定不会很严肃地对待他们。

当他们到了熊宝宝工作坊，里面已经有将近20个孩子，陪伴着的家长不是在帮孩子们挑动物，就是站在一边聊天。Mordred向他的一些同学挥了挥手，直到他看到今天小寿星：一个浅黑肤色、名叫Kara的女孩。他立刻从Arthur身边跑向了她。

现在Arthur一个人了。他不认识这里的任何一个成年人，所以他假装在忙着查看手机，直到他再没有看似真的的事情可做。他环视了店铺一周，消化着亮黄色和蓝色相交的墙壁。在店铺后面，有三台清洁机器，底部覆盖着白色绒毛。那儿也有一个浴缸形状的修饰站，它旁边是一面放着各种微小服装和配件的展示墙。在房间的中心有一个圆形的抽屉，附近放着很多陈旧的电脑。在登记处旁边有标语用圆圆的、泡泡般的字体写着“熊宝宝工作坊：交朋友的好地方！”

Arthur越过他的肩膀向后看向拥挤的商场。在店面的橱窗中放着几个做好的动物，有一只巨大的呆呆的熊上下挥着它的爪子。它让Arthur感到没来由的厌倦，所以他看回了Mordred。他站在一面摆放着未填充动物的墙旁边，拿着一团松软的金色和棕色的东西与一群孩子聊天。他们都拿着泄了气的生物，让Arthur想起快速冲向马路被车碾过的野生动物。

散散地环绕在孩子们周围，是或不是聚会成员的，是一些帮忙的员工。他们穿着棕卡其和蓝色相间的T恤，上面印着有特许权的商标。Arthur想知道他们笑那么多脸颊会不会酸痛，或者过度微笑是不是选拔流程的一部分。他们咧嘴笑着，但大部分人的笑意都未达眼底，好像他们只不过想撑过这次轮班，然后带着挣到的钱冲向最近的酒吧。Arthur一点儿都不怪他们。

但是有一个员工吸引住了Arthur的目光。他似乎格外引人注目，而且不止是因为他比房间里的任何一个人都高。他有着乱糟糟的、乌黑的头发和极为美丽的蓝色眼睛，与他制服的蓝色不甚相同。他满面笑容，眼角处生起笑纹，脸颊上挤出酒窝。他半跪着和孩子们说话时看起来是真正的快活，在他们挑出动物时调皮地大笑着。

“大家形状都做好了吗？”他向参加聚会的人们大声喊道，声音比Arthur据他瘦弱的体型预料的要低沉许多。孩子们蹦蹦跳跳地一起答道，“好了！”

“什么？”他说，把手捧成杯子的形状放在大得可笑的耳边。

“好了！”孩子们齐声喊道，声音甚至更响了。

如果可能的话，那个员工笑得更开了。他向那些充绒机夸张地挥了挥手，引导人群走向它们。他让孩子们在木地板上围坐成一个圆圈，而且，令Arthur惊奇的是，他们都乖乖照做了。

Arthur向前走了几步，和其他家长一起挤在孩子们周围。他看着员工在一个机器旁的金属凳子上落了座，低头向那些十岁大的孩子们微笑着。Arthur不知道他是怎么做到一句话没说就让他们那么听话的。他似乎记住了所有的孩子；连大人们都停止了交谈。他像个该死的魔笛手似的控制住了他们。

“小寿星先来！”他兴高采烈地说，挥手示意她向前。“来吧，Kara！”

孩子们热情洋溢地拍着手，那个女孩从地板上一跃而起，跑跳着向前。她手里紧紧抓着一只条纹小猫。

“今天是你几岁的生日啊？”

“十岁，”Kara有一点羞怯，“我星期三的时候就十岁了。”

“星期三？”那个员工叫道，好像那是世界上唯一有趣的事情。“那么，你真是太幸运了，可以庆祝生日一整周！”他向她手里的动物点了点头。“你的新朋友是谁？”

“她的名字是Aithusa，”Kara说，拥抱了一下那团织物。“她会成为啦啦队队长！”

“你好，Aithusa。”员工说，小心翼翼地从Kara手里接过小猫。他假装在检查它，最终撅起了嘴。“嗯，正如我所料到的。Aithusa感觉不太舒服。在大型游戏开始前她会需要很多很多的爱。”

Kara冲他咯咯笑了起来。

“但是我恰好有可以让她好起来的东西！”他打开小猫背后的窄缝，把它接在机器喷嘴上。接着，他看向Kara。“好啦，小寿星。不如你来和我一起踩踏板吧？不要太用力。”

“好！”Kara上前帮忙。机器里的绒毛开始旋转，瘪掉的小猫开始鼓起。那个员工移动着织物，填满它的腿，胳膊和头。对他来说这好像已是肌肉记忆，他一边做一边抬头一瞥。那是唯一一个透露出他在店外可能是个正常人的动作。

他匆匆一瞥中看到了Arthur，然后目光停住了。他的微笑略微变淡了些，变得没那么戏剧化。Arthur想知道这个人甚至是否了解怎样皱眉。

Arthur意识到他在呆呆地和他对视，所以他低头看向自己的脚，清了清喉咙。

那个员工也控制住了自己，他的目光猛地回到毛绒玩具。“好啦，停！”他说，踏板松下后毛绒又飘回了底部。

“现在，Kara，Aithusa只差一样东西了，”他说。

“一颗心！”她赶在他之前喊道。

他轻声低笑着。“没错。有人之前来过哦！来吧，从篮子里挑一颗。”

在她转过身在机器旁的篮子里快速翻找着丝绸质地的心时，员工立刻用他修长的手指捂住眼睛，皱起脸，好像是要表示他没有偷看。

“找到了！”她说，举起一颗纯红色的心。

“棒极了！你要把它暖热才会管用。像这样在你手心里搓搓它，”他告诉她，做着示范，她照做了。接着，他让她把心贴在前额并为她的新朋友许了个愿，然后他把它塞进填充物里，直到它被放置在胸口的正确位置，至少他是这么声称的。最后他缝上了背部，把它交给Kara。

“Aithusa几乎已经准备好欢呼啦，”他说，“她所需要的所有就是一个来自最好朋友的拥抱。”

Kara紧紧地抱了一下这个填充动物，每个人都鼓起了掌。当她坐下后，员工问道，“下一个是谁啊？”

每个孩子的手都举得直冲云霄。“我！我！我！”他们叫到，有些看起来好像快要克制不住自己了。员工再次捂住了眼睛，四处挥舞着手指，似乎要随机挑一个人。

当所有的动物都填充好，心脏开始跳动后，孩子们被送到了修饰站。Arthur靠墙站着，双臂松松地交叠在胸前，看着Mordred刷洗他的熊。突然，他感到身旁出现了个身影，他转过身去，发现那个黑头发的员工双手插兜站在他身边。

“还好吗？”他随意地问道。

Arthur点点头。“挺好，”他简短地答道，“你怎么样？”

他耸了耸肩，皱了下鼻子。“不坏。哪个是你的？”

最初，Arthur没明白他在问什么。他皱了下眉，然后懂了。“噢！不，我是……我是Mordred的舅舅。”他指向Mordred的方向。“那个，在那儿。”

男人的眼睛亮了一下。“我认识Mordred！他是个好孩子。”

“是啊，他是，”Arthur赞同道，决定不透露出他放学后脾气有多坏，或者当他想要什么东西时他能变得多么的坚决。相反，Arthur看向员工胸口上的名牌。“Merlin，”他大声念出来，对这个名字有了某种感觉。

“那就是我，”Merlin唱歌般地说。

“Arthur，”Arthur自我介绍道。他放下胳膊和Merlin握了握手。“那么，嗯——你是怎么让这群十岁的孩子坐一个小时的？”Arthur仍然觉得惊奇。他从没见过Mordred这么耐心。甚至在睡梦中，那个孩子都会说梦话，腿蹬得能掀起阵飓风。

“嗯？你是什么意思？”Merlin问，真诚地困惑着。

Arthur挑起一边眉毛，想知道他是不是认真的。他决定他是。“好极了，你是个童语者而你甚至都不知道。我还希望能得到些忠告呢。”

Merlin再次笑了起来。那声音听起来极为悦耳。“呐，你只需要和他们在同一水平上。他们会听的。”

“你说得倒简单。你和他们一样大，是不是啊，三年前？”

Merlin戏谑地撅起嘴。“两年，事实上，”他玩了下去。

Arthur的手机在他髋部哔哔地响了起来，他掏出来查看了下来电显示。是Gwen。她从不在周末打给他，除非是重要的事情。

“抱歉，我得接一下这个，”Arthur说，按下接听按钮把电话放在耳边。

“Guinevere？”他的表情已经开始转向担忧。

“Arthur！”Gwen说，不知怎的听起来同时松了口气又开始恐慌。“谢天谢地。你现在必须立刻来办公室一趟。我们有个新型的狙击枪出了事故。它出故障了。”

“什么？”Arthur几乎喊出来，微微注意到Merlin饶有兴趣地竖起了耳朵。“发生了什么？”

“它放出逆火伤了两个人。消息已经传开了——我们的一些顾客想要撤回合同。他们一直给我们打电话，”她以每小时一公里的语速对他说道。“我告诉过你我们不该展示还没研制成熟的新品。模拟测试一，我的屁股！”

“Guinevere，”Arthur说，试图让她冷静下来以得到她的注意力。

“噢，不，我不是在怪你！我知道那是你父亲的决定。我是说，也不是我在怪他，我只是——”

“Guinevere！听我说！”

她短暂地停下了，Arthur吸了口气。

“我不能在周六晚上就那么去办公室，”他透过牙缝说，试图保持轻声。通常他的周末会在工作中度过，但这周是个例外。“我带着Mordred。”

Gwen发出了个过分紧张的声音。“那，你得找个保姆，Arthur。客户不会听我的。我只是你的助理。”

Arthur叹了口气，他的眼睛带着歉意看向了Merlin。他怎么还在那儿站着呢？

“好吧，”他说，揉了揉眼睛。“好吧，给我四十五分钟。在那之前，把所有的邮件和信息发到我手机上。”

“一切都还好吗？”Merlin在Arthur把手机放回兜里时问道。

“事实上，不好，”Arthur说，觉得这很明显。“有一个工作上的急事。我得过去。Mordred坐在我办公室会无聊死的，但——”

“不，你不能带走他！”Merlin抱怨到。“蛋糕还没上呢，而且他玩得多开心啊！”

Arthur看向Mordred。他在配件墙那儿，正扯出一条裤子和衬衫，和他的朋友们一起大笑着。Arthur真不想把他拽走。

“我很感激你的关心，”Arthur说，“但我不能把他留在这儿。”

“聚会结束后我可以把Mordred带回家，”Merlin提议道，Arthur的眼睛猛地望向了他。

“对不起？我甚至不认识你，”Arthur说。那是他听过的最荒诞的事。“你可能是任何人。你可能是个连环杀手，或者——有恋童癖。”

Merlin的笑容现在有些尴尬了，他目光闪烁了下，但仍在微笑着。“我可是在熊宝宝工作，”他说，好像那能把事情解释清楚。

“那你更有可能是了。”Arthur明目张胆地说。

Merlin垂下了肩膀，保持着耐心。“我告诉过你，我认识Mordred。他是我的邻居，”他说，“接他回去一点儿都不麻烦。我们回同一个地方。”他能看出Arthur依旧很警惕，所以他说，“你可以打给Morgana，如果那能让你感觉舒服点的话。”

Arthur十分怀疑一个打给他姐姐的电话能让他舒服。那绝对不是他会用的词。Morgana会因为假期被打扰而杀了他，尤其是当他告诉她他正考虑把她的孩子留给个店员的时候，但他走投无路了。他的手机正因一封接一封怒气冲冲的邮件震动着。

他把它再次从裤兜里掏了出来打给了Morgana。她在电话响第五声时接了起来，就在Arthur要丧失希望的时候。

“噢，你好啊，我亲爱的弟弟，”她用她通常的自命不凡的语气说。“你比我预料的要撑得久呢。哦，Morgause，你绝不会相信的。是Arthur！”她骄傲地笑了。“看来最终是我赢了哦。”

Arthur翻了个白眼。“是的，说完了吗？这件事很重要。”

“当然。什么事？”

Arthur咬了咬口腔内侧。他的直觉告诉他不要这么做，但他让自己像扯断绷带似的下定决心，说，“我和Mordred一起在那个泰迪熊工厂——”

“不好意思，那个什么？”她笑了起来。她就是想听他大声说出那个名字。他没有时间固执了。

“熊宝宝工作坊，”他压低声音说，牙齿磨得咯咯响。从他口中说出听起来尤其滑稽。连Merlin都不得不把笑声咽回去。

“啊，没错，现在我记起来了，”Morgana说。“然后呢？”

“然后——是工作。出了点事。我得立刻去趟办公室。”他几乎能听到她隔着电话线翻白眼。“哦，现在是谁拍屁股走人啦？”她问，一副充满人道主义关怀的样子。

“那正是我想知道的。”Arthur现在基本上是指节发白地捏着手机。

“那么，接着说。Merlin今晚工作吗？”她问，令Arthur的视线再次落到了Merlin身上。

“嗯——是的，”他答道。他没料到Morgana会特别提到Merlin。“实际上他提议照看Mordred直到我回来。”

“让他接电话。”

Arthur把手机从耳边移开，傲慢地交给Merlin。“她想和你说话。”

Merlin接过手机，语调轻快地对着话筒说，“嗨，Morgana!”他听了几秒，期间点头答应着。“好。”更多的点头。“嗯，没问题。”更多的应允。“好的，棒极了！拜！”他挂掉电话把它递给了Arthur。

“那么这就解决了，”Merlin陈述事实般地对他说。

Arthur的胃还是在翻腾。不管Merlin有多么乐于助人，他仍旧只是刚遇见他。Arthur非常确定看顾小孩的第一要义就是不要把孩子留给一个完全的陌生人。

他晃了下头，试图找出一个礼貌的借口。一些从他舌尖上滚过。“呃，我们其实不住在Morgana的公寓。Mordred一直待在我那里，而我住在城市的另一端。此外，我不想留Mordred一个人。”

Merlin善解人意地点点头。“好吧，那我先把Mordred带回我家，你事情忙完之后再来接他，怎么样？”

Merlin看起来足够无辜，但Arthur仍然不确定。他的手机在手中持续不断地震动着。他必须做出决定。

“好吧，”他说，选择相信Merlin。“好的，谢谢你。”

他转身离开Merlin走向Mordred。“我得离开几个小时。工作上出了些事。”

“你要炒掉很多人吗？”Mordred询问道，目光炯炯。

“很有可能，”Arthur若有所思地喃喃道。他隔着人群望向Merlin，想起他所说的和孩子保持同一水平。Arthur不知道他是不是字面意思，但他还是跪下来到Mordred的高度，用手轻抚他的肩膀。

“但这是非常重要的，”他解释道。“我很抱歉。”

“没关系，”Mordred耸了耸肩。“我要和Merlin一起回家。”

Arthur眨巴了几下眼，所有人对Merlin如此的信任让他感觉有点被抛弃。也许那本该让Arthur感到欣慰的。

“是的，”他答道。

Mordred立刻笑容满面，他在人群中找寻着Merlin，喊道，“Merlin！我们可以玩Wii运动吗？”

Merlin走过来说，“抱歉，小家伙，那在你的公寓里。我那儿没有。但我有更好的东西！哈利波特大富翁。”

Mordred有些垂头丧气，Arthur怀疑他是否也需要过一下充绒机。“大富翁好无聊。”

Merlin摆出一张假装被冒犯到的脸。“在霍格沃茨的可不无聊！”

“好吧，”Mordred说，开心了一点儿。“一会儿见，Arthur舅舅！”他蹦蹦跳跳地跑向了在电脑边的朋友。

Arthur站回原本的高度。“我应该记一下你的地址和电话号码，”他对Merlin说，再次摸向了手机。

“噢，对！”Merlin赞同道，突然从口袋里抽出一支钢笔。毫无预兆地，他抓过Arthur的手腕，开始把他的信息草草记在到Arthur的手掌上。Arthur的注意力全部集中在了落在他皮肤上痒痒的笔尖，和Merlin的手指轻按着他手腕的压力上。他想知道Merlin是否能感觉到他的脉搏正加速跳动。

“好啦，”Merlin写完后说，放开了Arthur。Arthur细细研究了下他手掌上潦草的字体。那是写匆匆写下的、曲线优美的印刷体字母和数字，后面跟着个笑脸符号。Arthur觉得那非常适合Merlin。他垂下手，试着记住不要攥成拳头以免墨水印被弄污。

“那我们待会儿见，”他说，“我应该不会晚过十点！”

“没关系，不着急，”Merlin说，接着Arthur迅速向店外走去。当他回头看时，Merlin已经靠到一个孩子身边，帮她为她的熊挑起了衣服。

* * *

Arthur不停地对着话筒道歉，他打给Merlin告诉他他在路上时已经十二点过一刻了。半个小时后，他把车停在路边，在Merlin楼外按了按喇叭，他的住处离Morgana的只有几个门廊远。

他按了按蜂鸣器，接着上了二楼。Arthur轻轻地敲了敲门，门吱吱嘎嘎地开了。Merlin在门的另一边，一副被剥夺了睡眠的样子，他的头发甚至比之前更蓬乱了。他穿着松垮垮的灰色运动裤和一件紧身T恤。他的眼睛中闪烁着蓝色的光芒。他比Arthur之前注意到的还要瘦弱许多。

“他在睡觉，”Merlin说，朝他身后的一团黑点点头。“进来吧。”

公寓是一个小小的工作室，用深蓝和红色装饰着。在房间中央放置着一个破破烂烂的沙发，前面是一张凌乱的咖啡桌。窗户上并没有挂窗帘，而是令月光和城里的灯光涌入屋内。一间不大不小的厨房，角落的铁架上放着一盆吃剩的意大利面，对面是一张尚未铺好的床，毯子鼓起了一个Mordred形状的肿块。在床旁边有一个很大的高耸的书架，上面摆满了小说和课本，Arthur在昏暗的灯光下难以数清。不知怎的，Arthur知道那是这间公寓里Merlin唯一真正在乎的部分。

“Merlin，我真是太抱歉了，”Arthur第无数次地低语到。“我不知道会耽误这么久。”

“没关系，”Merlin对他说，尽管他听起来已经筋疲力尽了。他甚至边问边打了个哈欠，“一切都处理好了吗？”

“大部分吧，”Arthur说，垂下了他紧绷的肩膀。他感到颈部有个结，毫无疑问明天会头痛。“原来是产品中的一个零件出问题了。我们弄清楚了是谁负责；我们只需要确保不会再发生了。”

Merlin没有问太多问题，但他点点头，好像他已经完全搞清了Arthur过去几个小时经历的一切。“真高兴你把一切都理清了,”他说。

“我也是，”Arthur赞同道。他的视线落回到了Mordred身上，他平和地沉睡着。有新来的人时他通常会惊醒。“哈利波特大富翁一定是个刺激的游戏。”

“事实上，最后变成了哈利波特表演，“Merlin说，咧嘴笑了。

Arthur的眉毛飞到了发际线上。“让我猜猜。你演哈利？”

“没，那是Mordred，”Merlin轻声说，被逗乐似的摇了摇头。“他甚至不让我演罗恩。他逼我演麦格教授。”

Arthur忍不住想像了一下。画面一下涌入脑海让他发出一声尖笑。他用手捂住了嘴，希望没有吵醒Mordred。Mordred只是轻轻伸了伸脚，但仍然很安静，Arthur放下了手。

他发现Merlin在上下打量着他。

“怎么了？”Arthur问。

“我认为这是我第一次看见你笑，”Merlin轻柔地告诉他。“那很适合你。”

屋内猛然间热了起来，Arthur清了清喉咙看向双脚。一旦镇定下来，他说，“呃，再次谢谢你。”

“随时乐意效劳，”Merlin坚持道。

Arthur把手伸向后兜，打开了钱包，掏出六十磅。Merlin立刻向后跳去摇动着双手。不知道的还以为Arthur是在警察面前塞给他毒品呢。

“不，真的，你不必给我钱。”Merlin说。

“我要给，”Arthur说，把手中的钱加倍。“拜托。我会觉得不舒服的。”

“如果拿了我会觉得不舒服，”Merlin说。

Arthur无奈地把钱放回钱包。他穿过房间，把Mordred拥入怀中Mordred。Mordred轻声嘟哝了几句，醒来刚好把手臂搂在Arthur脖子上，头舒服地蜷缩在他胸口。他比上次Arthur抱他时重了不少，Arthur不得不摇摇晃晃地蹒跚了几下以防把他掉下

“嗯……那么就此别过了。”Arthur对Merlin说。

“嗯，”Merlin说，听起来比Arthur感到的酷一些。他领着Arthur走到门口为他打开门。“晚安，Arthur，”他倚在门框上说，修长的手指扶住木门。

Merlin睡意朦胧的双眼让Arthur有点难以呼吸。他自己的眼睛因困意而疼痛着。

“晚安，”他回道，在门合上之前得到了一个傻傻的笑容。

* * *

Gwen在周一早上已经镇定多了。她像往常一样向Arthur道了个朝气蓬勃的早安，那时他正闲逛过她的办公桌，走向俯瞰泰晤士河的角落办公室[1]。当她端来他的咖啡时，她闲聊了几分钟她和Lance是如何度过的周末。就在她终于抽出时间问问Arthur的周日过的怎么样时，外面传来电话铃声，她昂首阔步地走出房间去接电话。

他很高兴他失去了回答的机会。他周日的大部分时间都在家专注于工作， Mordred在一旁打电子游戏。然而，Arthur没能完成多少工作。他的思绪总是游离向一张特殊的面孔，他有着波浪起伏的黑发和永不停息的微笑。他一边启动电脑，一边试图把这些想法赶出脑袋。

他的手机哔哔地响了起来，随着震动在玻璃桌面上转着圈跳舞。来电显示是一串他几乎认出的号码。他接了起来。

“Arthur Pendragon，”他以他精通的商务风范应答道。

“哇哈！”另一端的声音笑了起来。它就像这个电话号码一样，很熟悉，但他却不太能对号入座。“那可真是非常专业，”那个声音以一种，Arthur假设，模仿他的语调重复着，“Arthur Pendragon。我喜欢！”

Arthur的嘴张合了几次，不知道如何回应。

“嗯……抱歉，请——请问是哪位？”他决定这么说。

“噢！对。对不起。是Merlin！”他愉悦地说，Arthur自动把脸对上了名字。“来自——呃，熊宝宝。还有Mordred。”

“不，我——是的。当然，”Arthur说道。他脑海中掠过了成千上万个问题。“你是怎么得到这个号码的？”

他听到Merlin发出一声被逗乐了的嘲笑声。那通过线路传过来听起来有些尖细。“你接Mordred之前打给过我，还记得吗？我有来电显示，你知道！”

额啊，Arthur暗自想道。他感到一片潮红从脖子上蔓延开来，他不完全确定是为什么。

“当然，”他又说了一遍，试图保持冷静。“我能为你做些什么，Merlin？”

“你把Mordred的小熊落在我公寓了，”Merlin对他说，令Arthur感到更羞愧了，即使他语气里完全没有责备他的意思。Arthur一定是有史以来最烂的临时保姆。“我只是刚刚才发现，” 鉴于那一片混乱这一点都不奇怪。

“哦。”

“我还在家呢。接下来的一个小时也在,”Merlin继续道。“你现在可以掉头过来把它取走。”

Arthur看了看他办公桌上的文书，还有他电脑上打开的文档。他完全可以一会儿再做，不过，他查看了下表，意识到他半小时后有一个预约。在那之前他肯定不可能在城里穿梭个来回。

“啊，很抱歉，Merlin，我现在不行，”他说。“我得工作。”

“哦，我也是！”Merlin叫道。Arthur发现Merlin非常擅长令他感到羞愧，甚至不必真的去尝试。

“嗯，”Merlin大声思考着。Arthur隔着电话线几乎都能听到他在撅起嘴唇。他提议道，“我可以在轮班结束后去你的公寓一停？今晚？”

Merlin几乎是过于乐于助人了，再次为了Arthur的方便。

Arthur发现他也变得同等礼貌起来，这对他来说可是少见的慈悲。

“不，不，”他说。“不如我午餐休息时去购物中心找你吧？那时我可以取走它。”

“好的，”Merlin同意道。他属于那种笑意可以隔着电话听到的人。即使Arthur看不见，那种表情也极具感染力。Merlin究竟是否停止过微笑？“我会留意你的。”

“好极了。”

“拜！”

“再见，Merlin——”

在Arthur说完他名字之前Merlin就挂了电话。他望向手机，看到通话结束，界面退回到了主屏幕。他仍在微笑着。注意到这一点后，他绷紧了脸，靠向办公桌上的电话。

“Guinevere？”他按下线路一问道。“今天我有午餐会面吗？”

“嗯——”Gwen唱道。他能听见她鼠标的点击声和键盘上啪的一声。“有！和de Bois先生。”

“取消掉，”Arthur对她说。“向他传达我的问候，但是有事情耽误了。”

“一切都还好吗”Gwen问。

Arthur没有马上回答。他靠向椅背，视线转回到手机上，半心半意地期望它能带着Merlin的号码再次亮起来。

“是的，”他边说边解开屏幕锁，打开通话记录。他把Merlin的号码存进联系人。“一切都棒极了。”

正午刚过，Arthur站在熊宝宝入口处，身子一半在店内一半在店外。购物中心在工作日远没有周末那么拥堵。那只巨大的塑料熊用它的死鱼眼直勾勾盯着他，慢悠悠地朝他挥舞着爪子。Arthur刻意试图别去看它。

他看到Merlin盘腿坐在店铺的后面，身边再次围绕着一群小孩子，他正在把他们的小熊用毛绒和爱填满。他注意到了Arthur的出现。时不时地，他从手头的事情上抬起头来，朝他咧嘴一笑。Arthur咬住嘴唇吞回了自己的微笑，以防他看起来像个傻瓜。

在Merlin填充完最后一个动物，所有的孩子都冲向修饰区后，他走向了Arthur。Arthur看到他在裤子上抹了抹手，好像它们脏似的，在这整个过程中Merlin都带着愉快的表情，视线和Arthur交缠在一起。Arthur对此不知该如何反应，所以在Merlin来到他身边时，他决定举起手臂挥了挥手。

“嘿，”Merlin说。“我把它放在钱柜后面了。进来吧。”他朝登记处点了点头，脚步轻快地走过去，Arthur在他身后跟着。

很快，一个做成小屋形状的盒子被塞在Arthur的手里,他朝Merlin感激地点点头。

“太感谢了，”他说。

“哦，别客气。”

Arthur又一次脸红了，或者至少他是这么觉得的。他看向别处，避开了Merlin典型的有些歪斜的牙齿和闪闪发光的眼睛。整个商店都变得黯淡无色了。

他有点笨拙地清了清喉咙。“那么，嗯——再见。”

他的转身太僵硬了，好像他曾经在军队里待过似的。但是接着他又暗自揣度了一下。他不太知道为什么，但他再次面向了Merlin。Merlin仍在期待地看着他。

“听着，我——我现在是午餐休息，”Arthur开始道，试图听起来不要那么紧张，“我事实上还没吃午餐。而且我讨厌在我书桌上吃饭——，”尽管他不止一次地这么做过了。“你能……你想去吃点什么吗？作为对那一晚——和Mordred一起，我说的是——的感谢？”他在胡言乱语。他从不胡言乱语。“总之……如果你可以的话？”

Merlin咬住了他的下唇，似乎在试图憋住一阵笑。“好的，我觉得我可以。”他伸长脖子看向他身后站在钱柜后方、看起来有些怯生生的女孩。“嘿，Freya，我现在可以休息一下吗？”

一开始，她睁大眼睛看向他，好像即使他离开哪怕一瞬间，整家熊宝宝商店就会崩溃一样。他朝她露出一个微笑，和通常挂在他脸上的稍有不同——更加英俊迷人——她的惊慌似乎散去了。

“当然，Merlin，”她说，在她低头时一缕头发落到额前。Arthur想如果她的表情不那么紧张就好了，她也许是个挺漂亮的姑娘。“玩得开心。”

“谢谢。”Merlin转向Arthur。他朝他身后指了指，走向示意的方向。“我先换下这件T恤再跟你去。马上就好。”

Arthur挥了挥手他空着的手。“当然。”

Merlin过去了。他消失在商店后面一扇闲人免入的门后，Arthur尽最大努力不要觉得不自在。他试着忽视掉孩子们高音调的尖叫，让眼神黏在鞋上。他尴尬地把放着Mordred小熊的硬纸盒在双手间倒来倒去。

几分钟后Merlin回来了，他穿着红色兜帽衫，袖子挽到胳膊肘，里面套了一件松垮垮的黑色T恤。也许只是Arthur的想象，但他的头发跟之前比似乎没那么乱了，就好像Merlin终于知道了梳子是什么。

“我们走吧?”Merlin问，手插在兜帽衫的口袋里。

Arthur比划了一下让他带路。他不熟悉任何购物中心里面的饭店，而且认为它们都是些连锁店或者快餐店。他是对的，Merlin带着他们来到了熊宝宝下面一层的Nando's[1].

Arthur从没来过这儿，而且对它持怀疑态度，尽管Merlin狂热地吹捧着他们撒在薯条上的调味品。因此，对于他不得不在就座前去柜台点餐的事实，Arthur保持了沉默。他从少年时代开始就没做过这样的事。

他们坐在桌边等着食物，Arthur花了大把的时间上下翻转着鸡蛋形状的盐瓶。他一开始不知道那是什么，直到他把它倒立过来时撒出了一点结晶体在桌子上。

他抬起头看向Merlin，他坐在他对面的软垫长凳上，双手夹在大腿间。他轻轻地上下颠着，好像正试图避免任何尴尬的眼神接触。

Arthur清了清喉咙，意识到他有些失礼了。

“那么，Merlin。跟我谈谈你自己吧，”他问道，认为这是一个不错的开始话题。

Merlin的眼睛立刻啪的一下看向他，一阵几乎是惊慌的情绪闪过眼底，好像他突然忘了跟自己有关的所有事。

“你想知道什么？”他问，明显觉得这是一个令人望而却步、太过宽泛的问题。

Arthur耸了耸肩。“任何事；我不知道的。”

“好吧，呃，”Merlin努力想着，抬起眼睛沉浸在思考中。他从最陈腔滥调的开始，“我最近刚从大学毕业。呃，我说‘最近’。其实是一年前。”

Arthur蜷起嘴角点点头，好像这是件独一无二的事情。就在这时，一位女服务员过来，把他们的食物放在他们面前后消失了。Arthur看了眼他的鸡肉三明治，感到更加不确定了。

“你学什么？”他问，拖延着他尝第一口的时间。但是Merlin已经开始用叉子和刀在他的厚肉片上捣来捣去了。

他狼吞虎咽地咽下嘴里的食物后回答，声音含混不清，“文学，”他说，似乎对此感到抱歉。

“噢！”Arthur说，声音比平时高了个八度。

“是啊，”Merlin说，有一点挫败，但他一笑而过。“也许那就是我在熊宝宝工作的原因。”

“不，不——只是……文学。”Arthur觉得他并没有让Merlin感觉好一些。“你是个作家吗？”

“上帝，没有！”他叹息道。“不，比起写书我更擅长阅读它们。我——嗯。我想作个出版商。也许将来某一天能有个自己的小公司。不需要很大。”他似乎有点害羞，好像正等着Arthur评价那很愚蠢，完全不切实际。

Arthur有种感觉，Merlin已经听过那种话太多次。仍旧，Merlin补充道，“出版童书。”

“就像Harry Potter？”Arthur问，Merlin对他的展望将嘴角咧到了耳边。

“哦，我还没想好那些。”他梦幻般地说。“但是也有可能……如果我能找到有着宏大想法的好作者的话。”

“那祝你好运咯，”Arthur说，不太确定别的能说些什么。他咬了第一口他的三明治。鸡肉有点儿干，但他愿意对此宽容些。

Merlin往嘴里填了根薯条，边嚼边说，“你呢，Arthur舅舅？你长大了想做什么？”

Arthur轻声笑了。“我是Pendragon公司的高级主席。”

Merlin耸耸肩，又吃了根薯条。“那是什么？”

“我们研发军用科技和装备,”Arthur对他说。

Merlin停下了咀嚼。他怪异地研究了下Arthur。Arthur僵住了，不知道Merlin是否也是那些反战分子中的一员。

“像是……武器？”他最终问道。“原子弹之类的？”

“不是核武器，不，”Arthur纠正道。“我们的武器更复杂一些。他们——呃，它们中的大部分我都不能讨论。他们仍在原型阶段[2]。

“好吧。”Merlin抬起下巴点了点头。他用食指敲了敲鼻子。“超级秘密间谍技术。我懂了。”

“不完全是。”Arthur笑道。

“你喜欢吗？”

Arthur有点被这个问题问倒了。

他张开嘴来回答，但是又猛地闭上了。他知道Merlin正在这阵安静中好奇地看着他，但他之前从没被问到过这种问题。

“是的，”他答道，声音有些沙哑。

Merlin把头歪向一边皱了皱眉。“这听起来可不非常令人信服。”

“不，我喜欢，我只是——我想那是我唯一能做的事了，”Arthur意识到。“这是我父亲的公司。也许那才是我得到这份工作唯一的原因吧……”

“我想如果你很烂的话，他是不会让你当高级主席的，”Merlin理论道，Arthur耸了耸肩，哼了一声，似乎觉得Merlin说到了点子上。

“我不是直接从高层干起的，”Arthur觉得他有必要说清楚。“我十五岁的时候就在收发室工作了。事实上，那是我的第一份工作。”

“你喜欢那个吗？”

“噢，上帝，不！我恨每一分钟。”

“但你还是待在公司了？”Merlin试探着问，似乎有点理解不了。

“是的。”Arthur垂下了肩膀靠向椅背。“我有点陷进了这份工作。如果我有选择的话——”

“为什么你没有选择？”

“不，我不是这个意思！我确实有过选择。我只是……”

他感到心烦意乱。突然间，他不知道他以后要走向何方，他甚至不知道他到底想要什么样的生活。

“好吧，如果你有选择的话，尽管你确实有过，你会做点什么？”

Arthur低下头看向他吃了一半的三明治。他知道他想说什么，但他之前从没向任何人承认过。甚至从来没人问过。

“我要开一家烘焙坊，”他说，下一秒就后悔了。

Merlin的眼珠要从眼眶中跳出来了。“你会烘焙？”

“不够用来谋生的。”

Merlin看起来更困惑了。“如果你不会烘焙，那你怎么经营烘焙坊呢？”

那就是为什么Arthur从没告诉过任何人。

“很明显，我会让别人替我做烘焙的活儿，”Arthur气恼地说，Merlin在思考中迷起了眼睛。Arthur觉得他有必要解释下。“是因为我母亲。当我还是个孩子的时候，她总会烤些东西。房子闻起来总是饼干的味道。”他在回忆中柔软地笑了， 飘荡着香气的烘焙物不是他记起的唯一东西。他想起母亲抱起他，让他坐在她腿上。她的双手永远是香草的味道。

“她也很擅长做蛋糕， 带馅的，加着方丹糖[3]和别的东西，”他继续道。“人们总是请求她开一家烘焙坊。后来，他们开始请她为派对之类的事做蛋糕。他们总是试图付给她钱，但她从来不要。她说那是她乐意做的。”

“那她不再做蛋糕了吗？”Merlin问道，Arthur怀旧的微笑消失了。

“不，嗯。她去世了，实际上，”他说。“在我十岁的时候。癌症。”

“哦，”Merlin说。他低头看向桌布。“我很小的时候爸爸去世了，”他突然说，好像那可以安慰到Arthur似的。奇怪的是，那奏效了。

“我那时四岁，也可能五岁，”他说。“我不太记得他了。具体的事。他有双大手，留着胡子。他有一件磨旧的棕色皮夹克，每当我在沙发上睡着时他都会把它当毯子披在我身上。”他沉浸在回忆中，好像他仍旧能闻见皮革的味道。Arthur喜欢他眼睛闪光的样子。

但接着，那愉快的表情变得苦乐参半。

“他的工作是修地铁，”Merlin接着说。“一天，有个人忘记关掉电闸了。他去修它们，然后……不管怎样，那是一个闭棺式葬礼[4]。我还记得。”

Arthur眨了眨眼，不知道该说些什么。他不知道哪个更糟一些：一种突然的、意外的死亡，还是一个缓慢的、 日渐虚弱的逝去。结果都是一样的。那种烘焙的香味Arthur再也没有闻到过，而Merlin则永远失去了旧皮革的芳香。

“我邀请你来吃午餐可不是为了讨论死去的亲人的，”Arthur说，试图让对话再次轻松起来。“我很抱歉提起了它。”

“别，”Merlin对他说。他已经开始再次微笑起来了，尽管有一丝颤动。“至少现在我们知道我们有一些共同点啦。”

Arthur想这种看待问题的方式可真够积极，但他有种感觉，这在Merlin身上是可以实现的。

在他们结束午餐后，Arthur送Merlin回店。他把熊宝宝的盒子紧紧抓在手中，以免再次忘掉。他们在入口外面停了一下，Merlin没有立刻进店而是转向Arthur。

“谢谢你请我吃午餐，”Merlin说。“那很棒。”

“是啊，是不错，”Arthur撒谎道——至少他在食物上撒谎了。想到了什么，他举起手中装在盒子里的熊说：“谢谢你拿来这个。Mordred会很感激的。”

“他也许会吧，不过那不是做给他的，”Merlin说。“他做给你的。”

Arthur的头震惊得猛然一动。“做给我的？”

“嗯哼，”Merlin肯定道。“不管怎样，我得回去了，我确定你也该回去了。你一定很忙，保护女王和国家不受到军事袭击。你就像个骑士！”

“我不是真的使用武器，Merlin，”Arthur用滑稽的语调纠正道，翻了个白眼。“或是制造它们。我只是管理账目还有……”他试图找出一个合适的词。“监管全局。”

“好吧，”Merlin说，似乎对技术性细节不感兴趣。“你是个国王！”

“哈！”Arthur笑出声，Merlin也爆发出一阵笑。

“你还说呢，”Arthur说。“用想象力和丝绸心让填充熊活过来。你不是一个疯子科学家就是一个巫师。”

“我还是更喜欢魔法师这个词，”Merlin纠正道。”

“对，更哈利波特。”

“没错。”Merlin又上下蹦跳了起来，脚后跟着地前后摇晃着，手插在兜里。他纤细的手腕上带着一条棕色皮革的细腕带。

“是啊，还真是不可思议地相似，”Arthur说，朝他高高竖起一根手指。“你的刘海下面是一道闪电形伤疤吗？”

Merlin笑的方式让Arthur觉得像一根炎热天气里的棒棒冰。他上下打量着Arthur，半转身就要进店，但他驻足了一下。

“以后见，国王Arthur，”他说，笑意再一次融入到了声音里。

“好的，”Arthur低声说，发现自己正期望着最好尽快见面。“再见。”

Merlin快步走进了店里，Arthur盯着他的后背看了几分钟才发现自己在凝望他。他走开了，试图掩饰掉脚步中的雀跃。

但接着他停了下来，记起了手中的硬纸盒。他打开顶端，看到了一只有着人造毛绒绒耳朵、金棕相间的泰迪熊。他把它从家里取出来，看到它穿着小小的黑色西服，打着领带。里面还有一张认证书，写着这只小熊的名字叫Arthur舅舅。

Arthur凝视着它，比他本来打算的更久了一些，一阵暖意席卷而来。 

* * *

当Arthur回到办公室时，Gwen没在她书桌旁，所以他像往常一样溜达进了房间，让门敞开着。他把泰迪熊放在他桌后的书架上，然后坐下来查看邮件。

“嘿！”几分钟后，Gwen清脆的声音从门口传来。Arthur转向她，看着她跨过门槛走进来。“你去哪儿吃的午饭？”

Arthur靠回椅背，准备好迎接在他回答后会毫无疑问地奔袭而来的一大串问题。

“Nando's.”

Gwen困惑地盯了他一会儿，直到她认定他在开玩笑。她大笑起来，但他一直保持平静，她的笑容消失了。

“真的吗？”她问，现在挂上了一种全新的笑容有些困惑地追问。“你在Nando's吃饭？”

“是的。”

“你？”

“Guinevere.”

“你？Arthur Pendragon？那个让我大老远从伊思灵顿[1]点寿司，就因为所有附近的日本料理都太，怎么说的来着，太外卖了？”

Arthur重重地叹了口气。“是。那就是我。”

Gwen发出了一声颇有深意的哼声。“那么，”她问。“怎么样？”

Arthur思考了下这个问题。他耸耸肩。“我吃了个鸡肉三明治。做的有点老，”但他意识到自己微笑了起来。“很有趣。”

“你是提前开始你的中年危机了吗？”Gwen调笑道，摇摇头，头发上的小卷随着动作晃来晃去。

Arthur对她的嘲笑警告地瞪了一眼。“回去工作，Guinevere。”

她在消失前再次对着他调皮地咧嘴一笑，Arthur为了好玩转起了椅子。当旋转慢慢停下时，他恰好面对着书架上的小熊，坐在一张框起来的他、Morgana和Mordred的照片，以及一个带着所有联队球员签名的足球之间。

也许客户不会在乎它，但Arthur爱死它了。 

* * *

在接下来的几周，在Morgana假期结束、Mordred回家后，Arthur发现他在找各种借口回到购物中心：他需要一条新领带，那个鸡肉三明治真的不错他要再来一个，或者他在二楼看到了一家鞋店，里面有一双非常适合工作时穿的鞋。有时，他会鼓起勇气从熊宝宝门前走过，但他一次也没有见到Merlin。

他也开始花更多时间在Morgana家，蹭个晚饭或在工作日的晚上串个门，而不再是只在周末来。时不时地，他会碰见Merlin，不是回家就是出门或者出去把垃圾袋放路边。一开始，他们只是向对方招招手微笑一下，但是最终发展成了聊天。有一次，他们聊了一个钟头，Merlin坐在小门廊的台阶上而Arthur靠在栏杆旁，直到Merlin接到个电话，对方愤怒地嚷嚷着他已经迟到了一个小时。

“就约他出去得了！”Morgana有天晚上晚餐后抱怨道，她刚和Mordred玩了一次激烈的Wii拳击游戏（Arthur打出了自己的高分）。“不然我替你约。”

“Morgana，”Arthur呻吟道。“我不能就那么做。他有点……他那么年轻。”

她朝他浅浅地皱了下眉，抿了口酒。“你觉得你多大了呢？五十吗？”

Arthur朝她嘟囔了几句。

那晚稍晚一些，当Arthur离开Morgana的房子时，他听到有两个人在街上吵架。通常，Arthur会快步走下门廊，完全忽视他们，但这次他听到了个熟悉的声音。

他停在最上面的台阶上，向争吵声望去。在路灯的光线下他勉强能看到两个人影，是Merlin和另一个长相英俊的中年男人。他又高又瘦，肌肉发达，黑发中夹杂着几束银灰的发丝，留着短短的胡子，这是Arthur能看出的所有了。

Arthur向Morgana房子的入口处迈了一步以防被看到。他真该直接走向他的车的。这不关他的事，但他就是难以忽视掉它。

因为现在Merlin的笑容不见了。

“拜托，就，回去吧，”他几乎在恳求那个人了。他听起来怒气冲冲。

“除非你告诉我原因，”那个人隆隆地说。

“原因？”Merlin 难以置信地喊到，挫败感席卷全身。他把声音降到平常的音调。“Kanen，已经一年半了。你只是……你从没认真过，是不是？”

那个人，Kanen，气愤地嗔笑了下。Arthur发现他是很容易发脾气的人。

“别又是这个。你他妈就是从来不满意！”

Merlin重重地叹了口气摇摇头。“再见，Kanen，”他语调中带着结束的意味。他转身走向门廊。

“你给我好好待在这儿！”Kanen吼道，摇晃着走过去死死地抓住Merlin的手腕。Arthur差点跳起来冲过去保护他，接着他想起来他本来不该出现在这儿的。

Merlin把他的胳膊扯出来，转过身面向Kanen。

“走，”Merlin命令道，他的愤怒中夹杂着一丝镇定。那是Arthur从没见过的另一面。“否则我就打电话叫警察了。”

“你不会的。”

“那我就打给学校。”

“你不会。”

Merlin什么都没说。他和Kanen对视良久，然后Kanen退后了。

“我们会再见面的，Merlin，”他说。他转身走向了他的车。Merlin注视着他进去，发动引擎，从路边开走了。Arthur借着车前灯看到了Merlin固执的表情。

汽车转过弯驶向相邻的街道后，Merlin深深地呼吸了一下，整个人松弛下来。他将颤抖的双手插在发间停了一会儿，手指紧紧攥住黑发，好像那是他唯一能搞定的事情。他的胸膛强烈地前后起伏着。

最终，他放下手臂使自己镇定下来。他进屋了。

Arthur从门廊冲下来。他停在街灯的一束灯光下，在Merlin的房子里搜寻着生命的迹象。几秒钟后，二楼猛然传出一缕光亮，但Arthur 没能看到Merlin在灯光下走动的影子。

他短暂地想了一下是否应该按响Merlin家的门铃，看看他是否安好。但他并不知道该怎么安慰人。相反，他从他裤兜里掏出叮当作响的车钥匙，向他的车走去。

* * *

接下来的一周Arthur都没有再见到Merlin。一部分的他为此而高兴。他不知道要说些什么。他对于当着Merlin的面偷听到如此私密的谈话有些轻微的负罪感。但另一部分、占主导地位的他很担心。他想要知道Merlin是否还好。他想知道有没有什么他能做的。

Arthur手机开始震动时已经凌晨一点多了。他在意识的边缘隐隐约约听到蜂鸣声，模糊又遥远，它们在睡梦中拉扯着他。终于，他渐渐意识到怎么回事，朝床头柜胡乱挥舞着手。他摸了一会儿才找到它，当他查看是谁打来的时候，它发着强光的屏幕刺痛了Arthur的眼睛。

是Merlin。

Arthur一下子清醒了，他按下接听键。“你好？”

“Arthur？是——是Merlin。你睡了吗？噢，你睡着呢，是吧？”

“呃。”Arthur看了眼表。

“不，你是对的——我很抱歉！这太蠢了。”他说出这个词时好像它含着毒液一样，他似乎正在精神上痛殴自己。“忘记我打过吧。”

Arthur坐起来用手揉了揉疲倦的脸。“Merlin，怎么回事？”他问道，语调中透着关心。

一声叹息透过电话线滋滋地传来，Arthur在一阵沉默中以为Merlin已经挂了电话，但接着他说道：“我没法回我的公寓。我的朋友——Will。我不在时他路过了我的公寓……不管怎样，他告诉我有人在我公寓外面游荡，我觉得他是不会离开的。”

Arthur假设他指的是Kanen，但他没有出声。

“他知道我所有朋友的住处，所以我不能和他们中的任何人待在一起。”他又顿了一下。“我本来想也许我可以在你那儿睡一晚——但是别管它了。没事了。我很抱歉——”

“Merlin，”Arthur打断他。他紧紧地攥着他的手机。他恨Merlin的语调：迷茫无望还有一点害怕，但仍然在逞强。Merlin不需要在Arthur面前逞强。“你现在在哪儿？我去接你。”

即使Arthur看不见，他也知道Merlin一定翘起了嘴角，露出一抹淡淡的微笑。

* * *

Merlin正站在购物中心外的人行道上。他的手又插进了毛衣兜里，头上戴着兜帽。他为了抵御寒冷上下蹦跳着。他身后的建筑一片漆黑，早几小时前就关门了，四周一片荒凉景致。

Arthur靠着路边石停下车，侧身打开副驾驶一边的门。仪表板一直在叮叮作响，直到Merlin坐进来关上车门。

“谢谢，”Merlin边系上安全带边嘟哝着。他没有看Arthur，但Arthur能从他侧脸上看到羞愧的表情。

Arthur给了他隐私，加速向前驶去。

他们在安静中行驶了几分钟。深夜的这个时候路上已经几乎没有车了，空荡荡的柏油碎石路反射出自动亮起的红灯的光，而亮起的绿灯似乎在允许鬼魂的通行。终于，Arthur忍不住了。

“发生什么事了，Merlin？”他说，打破了车内的寂静，引擎在高速旋转着。

Merlin环抱在胸前的双臂紧了紧。“没什么重要的，”他含糊地说。

Arthur发出一声嘲弄的声音，“现在还差一刻钟就凌晨两点了。我觉得我有权知道。”

Merlin什么都没说。一阵寂静让Arthur从公路上移开视线，用余光瞥了他一眼。他觉得自己的语调也许过于冷漠了，于是他缓慢呼吸了一下，让自己耐心点。

“Merlin，”他说，语调柔和了起来。“你让我很担心。我只想确定你没事。站在你公寓外的这个——这个人。他很危险吗？”

“不，”Merlin立刻答道。“他是……他是我大学时的教授。”

Arthur蹙起眉，想起他撞见的Merlin和Kanen的争吵。Arthur虽然对师生关系不太了解，但绝没有哪个他的前任教授曾经在半夜潜伏在他公寓外面。虽然他无法保证，但他希望那永远都不会发生。

“哦，”他简短地说，试图弄清楚怎么回事。

Merlin一定听出了他语调中的困惑，他低头看向自己的大腿解释道：“他是我最后一年的文学教授，他，呃……我们很合得来。他其实是一个很棒的老师。最好的。”他的声音中混杂着某种情绪。不是喜爱，不算是。是对喜爱的回忆，一种回声——就像一个天真无邪的孩子做的美梦。因为在说起一门学得很好的课同时，Merlin的语调中也渐渐混入一丝悔恨。

Merlin捻弄着兜帽上的白色带子。

“他知道我想做一个出版商，”Merlin接着说。“他说他认识一个在伦敦拥有一家大公司的人——那是个科学出版社，不是我想做的。但那是个开始。而且那是家有名气的公司，写在简历上会很好看。”他听起来像是在努力为他把终极目标放在次要位置而辩护。Arthur觉得那是一个毕业后的好去处。

“Kanen说他能为我在那儿找到一份出版商助手的工作，”Merlin说。他不再玩弄带子了，但仍然没有抬起目光。

“哦，”Arthur再次说道，依旧不太明白。“那也许你应该和他谈谈——”

“如果我和他操的话。”Merlin以他能做到的最快的语速补充道。

Arthur的脚从踏板上滑落下来。他完全忘记了前方的路，瞪大眼睛看着Merlin。

“什么？”对于车内狭小的空间来说他的声音太大了。Merlin轻轻摇晃了下，但接着放松下来，因为Arthur接着说：“这一定是违法的！对着学生说出这种话？”

“我知道，”Merlin说。他闭上了眼睛，Arthur渐渐明白过来：Merlin同意了。

“哦……”

“是啊。”

“那持续了一段时间，”Merlin说，听起来很有罪恶感。他苦涩地哼了一声。“直到几个星期前。”

“但是你结束了它？”

他低头对着手点点头。“我每次问到他工作的事，Kanen总是告诉我他已经在联系了。他说他朋友随时都可能聘用我，我必须要耐心。可很长一段时间过去了，当我再问起的时候，他就会生气。他要么转移话题，要么让我别再用这件事烦他。

“他在利用你，”Arthur说道。

“可能根本就没什么工作，”Merlin说。“可能从来就没有过。”他吸了口气，露出一个僵硬的笑容。“真不敢相信我竟然告诉你了。现在你一定觉得我是一个娼妓之类的。”

“我没那么想，”Arthur明确地向他保证道。“我觉得你只是被毕业后找不到工作吓坏了，你跳向了你能得到的第一个机会。”

“所以，你觉得我蠢吗？”

“我觉得你的情况比你想的普遍多了，”Arthur说。“你不蠢。”

“是啊，”Merlin说，但听起来他并不相信。

当他们抵达他的公寓时，Arthur把车停在停车间的车位里，尽管那只是个混凝土做的停车间，但Merlin依然张大了嘴巴。Arthur看到他把自己缩成一团，似乎要在这些豪车面前藏起他的旧衣服。他走到Arthur的车后面等他。他看起来那么小。

Arthur讨厌这个。他把手轻轻搭在Merlin的肩胛骨上，引导他走向电梯。“来吧，”他轻声说，Merlin似乎稍微开心了一些。他看起来没有今晚Arthur看到的那么痛苦了，而Arthur发现自己渴望再次见到那不间断的笑容。

当他们到达Arthur位于顶层的公寓时，Merlin先走了进去。他吹出一声口哨，对小门厅印象深刻，那里一边是个衣帽架，另一边放着一张巴特勒桌，上方挂着一面镜子。

他向公寓内走了几步，进入到一间大客厅，里面放着皮质沙发和玻璃咖啡桌，四周摆着双人椅。干净的白墙上挂着一个平面屏幕，两旁的架子上放着音响。相邻的墙并不是一堵墙，而是一扇巨大的落地窗，透过它可以看到伦敦夜晚的多彩灯光。黑色的硬木材地板通向房间另一端的酒柜，然后是厨房，里面摆着不锈钢厨具，一条短短的过道通向Arthur的卧室。

“哇哦，”Merlin说，不由自主地带上些挖苦意味。他扭过头看向Arthur，Arthur注意到他的笑容又回来了。“打赌你在烘焙坊的收入绝对买不起这些。

Arthur哼了一声。“除非那是一个相当好的烘焙坊，”他开玩笑道。他走向酒柜，把他的钥匙环叮铃一声放在上面。“喝水吗？”

“不了，”Merlin说，很快想起了他的礼仪，“谢谢。”

“好吧，”Arthur说，倚在酒柜上。他指向客厅。“你可以睡在沙发上。盥洗室就在门厅后面。我也在。”他的心脏停跳了一下，不知道Merlin会不会误解他的意思。“如果你需要什么的话，”他在Merlin能做出反应前迅速补充道。“比如……更多的毯子之类的，”他进一步解释。

上帝啊，他为什么总在Merlin面前胡言乱语。

“知道了，”Merlin对他说，手指轻敲着鼻子。“但我应该没什么事儿。”

“好的，”Arthur说，在他死于窘迫之前向过道走去。“晚安。”

“晚安，”Merlin对他说。“还有真的，呃。谢谢你，Arthur。”

Arthur转身面向他，看到昏暗的灯光打在他柔和的面容上。那个假装的微笑逐渐消失而变成某种疲倦却感激的笑容。

“别客气，”Arthur说完躲进了走廊。

* * *

第二天清晨，Arthur像往常一样在六点半醒来去冲了个澡。在从盥洗室出来回卧室的路上，他听到一阵手机闹钟发出的令人烦恼的哔哔声，很快被按掉了。Arthur轻声笑了，想象着Merlin对着闹钟疲倦地打呼噜，舒服地蜷伏进枕头里打着小盹儿。但是Arthur发现他无法在这想象中的画面上停留太久，因为那美好得像个白日梦。

到七点十五分的时候，他换好衣服，走向厨房去做今天的第一杯咖啡。他会在七点半出门，八点到达办公室。这是他每天都精确到分的日常。这个特殊清晨唯一的不同是那个男人仍然在沙发上躺卧着。

Merlin脸朝下趴在皮革上，毯子把他裹得严严实实的，像个墨西哥卷饼，他的头枕在沙发扶手上，枕头滚落到了地板。他的腿，一直到穿着袜子的脚，对于沙发来说太长了，以至于一条在沙发尾端翘着，另一条挂在了沙发背上。一只胳膊从沙发上伸出来，搭在地板上，手腕处蜷曲着。

Arthur看着他的睡相咧开了一抹被逗乐的笑，很奇怪地没有因为客厅里突如其来的混乱而恼怒。在他抿着咖啡时，Merlin的呼吸变得没那么放松了，他开始蠕动轻颤，似乎正慢慢清醒过来。他的眼睛一下子睁开，突然跪起来，Arthur只能将那形容为惊慌失措。

“现在几点了？”他匆忙地问，他的声音有些嘶哑，仍带着睡意，他正狂乱地揉着眼睛。他的头发向四周支棱着，看起来柔软而杂乱。Arthur想用手指穿过他的发间，将发丝梳得服服帖帖。

然而，他把杯子里的咖啡渣倒进水池，灌满水以免染上污渍。“快八点了，”他说，自己也才刚刚意识到。他太沉浸于观察Merlin了，以至于都忘了打开电视看新闻。

“噢，上帝！”Merlin叫道。他从桌子上捞过手机笨手笨脚地查看时间，似乎他才不相信Arthur的话除非亲眼看到。“噢，靠！我上班要迟大发了！”他跳下沙发一把拉过他的鞋。

“我今天要开店门，”他气呼呼地说，比起告诉Arthur更像是在自言自语。“我不能迟到！噢，靠！最近的地铁站在哪里？”

Arthur挑起一边眉毛，他在Merlin有趣的小剧场期间走进了客厅，“不要担心地铁，”他说，“我会开车送你。”

Merlin在鞋带系到一半时停住了。他透过眼睫毛抬眼望向了Arthur。“什么？不，Arthur。”他回过神，系好鞋带站起来。他艰难地套上连帽衫。“你已经做的够多了。上班前我还得回趟家换个衣服——我。不，我不想再麻烦你了。”

他嘴上这么说着，但眼睛却在恳求着别的。Arthur笑了。

“说真的，Merlin，我今天很悠闲，”他保证道。“我不着急。”

Merlin看向Arthur好像他是个圣人，但他仍然有些犹豫。

“如果你能感觉好些的话，我会送你到你家，然后你可以从那里坐地铁，”Arthur妥协道，不接受拒绝。他从酒柜上拿起钥匙。“成交？”

Merlin在思考中咬住了下唇，但他一定意识到他没有时间争论了。“成交，”他让步了。

Arthur拿起手提包，跟在依然着急忙慌的Merlin身后出了门。

* * *

当他们上路时，街道宁静而空旷，只有为数不多的几辆车，因为大部分人已经开车去工作，孩子们也已被校车接走。Arthur在他们路过Morgana家时扭头看了看，似乎期望着能见到他妹妹或者Mordred，但那里只有一个空荡荡的门廊。

“噢，不，“他听到Merlin呻吟道，听起来从未有过的疲惫。Arthur的目光转向了他。Merlin在他座位里坐得更直了，带着恐惧透过挡风玻璃看向外面。Arthur顺着他的目光看过去，立刻发现Kanen正坐在Merlin的门廊前。

Arthur把车停在路边另一辆泊着的车后面，熄灭了引擎。

“他是在这儿等了你一整夜吗？”Arthur问，不确定他对于Kanen的决心是感到印象深刻还是恶心。

Merlin没有回答。他似乎正在让自己做好准备，面容变得像铁一样冷酷。他推开副驾驶的门从座位上下来，离开时没有费心去关门。仪表板叮叮地响着。

Arthur胡乱解下安全带跟在Merlin后面。这期间，Kanen从门廊上站起来，锐利的眼睛里闪过一丝卑鄙的光。

“你整晚都去哪儿了？”他命令道，没有费心降低音量。他用下巴向Arthur的方向点了点。“这是谁？”

“不关你的事,”Merlin强硬地说。

“是吗？不错的坐骑啊，”Kanen对Arthur说，试图同时激怒他们两个。那凑效了。Arthur握紧了他的拳头。Kanen看回Merlin。“你现在开始收钱了吗？”

他们身后的车仍然在作响，警告Arthur要么关上车门，要么从点火开关上拔出钥匙，要么两个都做了。

“走开，”Merlin说，肩线绷紧了。他的虚张声势呈螺旋式下跌，声音比他可能想要的更轻柔，没那么威风凛凛。“我现在没时间跟你吵。”

“你会挤出时间的，”Kanen对他说。“我们需要好好谈谈。”

“好了，够了，“Arthur说，走上前去站在Merlin和Kanen之间。

“Arthur，停下，”Merlin嘶嘶地说，听起来有一些难堪，但Arthur没有听他的。

“看，他要求你离开。要我说，你最好照做。”

Kanen大笑了起来。那是一个短促的笑声，更像是一声犬吠。笑声在街道上回荡着。

他朝Arthur走近了一步。“你护起人来挺快啊，”他说。“Merlin根本就不该收你钱的。”

汽车仍在叮叮作响。

Arthur没想这么做。那就是发生了，就像一阵闪光。他的拳头挥向Kanen的鼻子，像是动画拳击游戏里的肌肉记忆。当Arthur意识到发生了什么时，他的手臂已经在身侧松松地晃悠着，指关节砰砰跳动。他们也变得鲜红而又潮湿。

Kanen一屁股坐在人行道上，捂住他受伤的鼻子，血液像细流一样从他的指缝间滴落下来。“你这个愚蠢的混蛋！”他含混不清地说，几乎令人难以理解。“你他妈打断了我该死的鼻子！”

Arthur的眼睛睁大了，但还比不上Merlin。Merlin的嘴巴也张成了O字型。他看起来像受到了侮辱。

Kanen爬起来，一瞬间Arthur以为他会还击，但相反他只是用他闲着的血淋淋的手将他推向一边。他跑向他的车，引擎一发动就绝尘而去，毫无疑问已经在去医院的途中。Arthur看着汽车直到它转个弯消失在另一条街道上。

他直了直身板，紧了紧领带，望向他衬衫上的点点血迹。他得回家换身衣服了——还得拿出个冰袋。上帝，他的手可能也骨折了？

他的眼睛瞟向Merlin，他仍震惊地站在原地。

“Merlin，你还好吗？”Arthur问道，即使他才是那个手受伤的人。他向Merlin迈了一步伸出他的好手，但Merlin退后了。

他摇摇头，似乎不想让Arthur进入他周围的任何领域。

“我——我上班要迟到了，”他飞快地喃喃道，Arthur没听清楚他在说什么，直到Merlin冲向门廊，将门在他身后甩上。

Arthur朝Merlin刚刚站的地方眨了眨眼。他短暂地想了下要不要去按Merlin家的门铃，但他决定最好别去动它。

他回到车里关上两边的车门。叮叮声停了下来。

* * *

这周的剩下几天，Arthur一直在试图弄清楚他到底做错了什么。他想的越多，越不明白。Kanen在骚扰Merlin——他在跟踪他。他活该带着个血淋淋的鼻子一屁股墩地上。Arthur以为那会让Merlin开心的。也许他甚至以为Merlin会很感激。

周四的时候，Arthur终于决定给Merlin发个短信打破沉默。他小心翼翼地斟酌再三，问Merlin最近怎么样。没有回复。Arthur每隔五分钟检查一下信箱确保他没有错过。他等了一整晚，两只耳朵竖起来听着手机的震动声。

到了周五，他发了另一个短信：如果做错了什么我向你道歉。我不是有意的。

又一次，他没有收到回复。

直到周一早晨，Gwen在他办公室门口伸出了头。

“你的包裹，”她轻快地说，双手捧着一个硬纸盒。那可有点不同寻常。Arthur通常不会收到比文档尺寸更大的包裹。

“真的吗？”Arthur问，皱了皱眉。

她低声喃喃道。“上面写着来自，嗯……Merlin Emrys。认识他吗？”

“Merlin？”Arthur难以置信地重复道，确定他没有听错，而不是他在不可能的地方绝望地找着Merlin。

“所以你确实认识他？”Gwen问道，把包裹放在桌上。退货地址确实是Merlin的。当Arthur将视线转回她身上时，她朝他露出了一个狡黠的笑。“某个特殊的人吗？”

“是的，”Arthur不假思索地说，接着他脸红了。“我——不。只是……没谁。”

她的笑容随着他每个结结巴巴的音节越咧越大。她甚至没试图掩饰一下。

Arthur清了清喉咙。“里面是什么？”

“不知道，”她说。“我没有打开。我没认出这个名字，觉得一定是私人包裹。你自己看吧。”

说着她飘出房间在身后关上门。

Arthur盯了一会儿这个包裹，似乎不太确定要拿它怎么办，或者里面也许是个炸弹。最终，他让自己回到现实，意识到，是的，这个包裹确实在这里，然后拿出他的开信刀。

他割开胶带打开纸板箱的封口，呈现在他面前的是一只金棕相间的泰迪熊，和Mordred做给他的那只是一样的颜色。只是，这只小熊戴着一个毛毡做的黄色王冠，后面用尼龙搭扣固定着，脖子上搭了一件红色披风。盒子里有一个带着熊宝宝商标的证书，写着小熊的名字叫作国王Arthur。

Arthur目瞪口呆地凝视着这个填充动物。他有些没有把握地把它从盒子里拿出来，两只手捏了捏。它摸起来柔软而舒适，他发现自己想知道里面的丝绸心是纯红的还是带有方格图案的。

他从桌前站起来，穿过房间把小熊放在窗台上。在玻璃后面，泰晤士河波光粼粼，伦敦的街景绵延数里。那只小熊戴着王冠，穿着王者的披风，像是一位君王在俯瞰他的国土。

Arthur用手机为它拍了张照，然后发送给了Merlin。

* * *

“你今晚似乎开心点儿了，”Morgana观察着他，斟满酒杯坐在Arthur旁边的椅子上。他们都在餐厅，Mordred在客厅玩电子游戏。

她也为Arthur斟满了杯子。

“是啊，”他对她说，抿了一小口。酒中带着甜甜的味道。他通常更喜欢苦一些的，但今晚他并不那么介意。他会问问Morgana这是什么牌子的。

“Merlin？”她明知故问地说，高傲地拿着她酒杯的柄脚。

Arthur试图不让脸颊泛起红晕。他面无表情地看着她。“那么，是什么让你觉得这跟Merlin有什么关系了？”他回击道，但并没什么用。他的嘴角在说到那个名字时情不自禁地翘起来。

“因为，”Morgana开始道，用胳膊撑着桌子靠向前去。“你笑的比你之前整个人生加起来的都多，弟弟。”

他摇摇头，装作不高兴。“我才没有，”他反驳道，又喝了口酒。

在她能对他错得多离谱发表评论前，Mordred

蹦蹦跳跳地跑进来，拽住Arthur的袖子。

“Arthur舅舅，想和我玩拳击吗？”

Arthur看向他右手的指关节。他们不再酸痛了，但Arthur觉得他最好远离那个游戏一段时间。他变得太过于擅长它了。

“恐怕不行，”他带着歉意说。

“那高尔夫呢？”Mordred坚持道。“保龄球？”

“改天再玩 ，”Arthur说，从桌边站起来揉了揉Mordred的头发。“我该走了。我明天上午有一个董事会议要参加，”他对他俩说。

Mordred抗议地抱怨了一声，让Morgana笑起来。

“哦，我知道，亲爱的，你的舅舅就是那么无趣，”她调笑道。Mordred走向她，她把他抱起来放在腿上，用胳膊搂着他，下巴放在他脖子上。“总有一天我们会让他变成个酷舅舅的，好不好？”

Arthur翻了个白眼，但他心情太好了，这影响不了他。

“回头见，”他在道晚安前向他们保证道，拿起大衣出去了。

当他快步迈下台阶走入夜色中时，迎面扑来的寒气刺痛了他的脸颊。他的车停在稍靠街道深处的马路边，恰好路过Merlin的房子。Arthur把手插到口袋里取暖，边走边抬头瞥向公寓二楼的昏暗灯光。

在望向它的那一刻他的表情柔软起来，一丝淡淡的微笑出现在唇边。他想象着Merlin在公寓里转悠时投射在墙上的影子，也许又穿着那些松松的灰色睡裤。Arthur非常想按响Merlin家的门铃，但随着接近房子的每一步，他的勇气逐渐消失了。

很快，已经太迟了，他把自己缩成一团

鼻尖朝下地走过了Merlin的门廊。

接着他听到，“Arthur。”

那声音从上方传来，只比耳语声大那么一点儿。

Arthur立刻停下来抬头向上望去。他看到Merlin在窗边伸出脑袋，胳膊搭在窗沿上向前着探身，双眼闪烁着光芒朝他咧嘴笑着。

Arthur深呼一口气，雾气在消失前笼罩在他脸颊四周。

“我想着那是你的车，”Merlin说。

“是的，我——我来Morgana家吃晚餐，”Arthur对他说，为了保持眼神接触伸长脖子。那是个有点尴尬和疼痛的姿势，但是值得的。寒气也没有刚才那样刺骨了。

“我收到了你的包裹，”Arthur补充道，让Merlin笑得更开心了。

“我知道，”他说。“他们没有带着亮闪闪盔甲的骑士服装，不过反正你也说过你不是骑士。”

Arthur摇摇头。“不，我不是。”

Merlin轻轻歪了歪头，在长时间的停顿中凝视着Arthur。Arthur和他对望着。

“你想上来喝点什么吗？”Merlin最终问。

真的，Arthur应该回去了。他明天要起得很早去开一个非常重要的会，而且他已经喝了不少酒了。在其他主席面前宿醉未醒可不是什么好事，更别提他父亲了，如果Uther决定出席的话。

但Merlin的眼睛闪烁着，像是聚集起了伦敦所有的灯光。

Merlin为Arthur打开了门，几分钟后，Arthur已经坐在公寓的旧沙发上，Merlin倒了两杯廉价威士忌。

“那么，嗯，你最近过得怎么样，Merlin？”Arthur在Merlin递给他酒杯时问道，不想越过他的界限。

Merlin耸耸肩坐在Arthur旁边的沙发上。他翘起二郎腿，转向Arthur的方向。那让Arthur 也朝着他转了转身。这感觉很近，很亲密。他们之间的空间似乎在震颤，让它的存在太过明显。

“好多了，”Merlin诚实地说。他看向琥珀色的液体继续道，“那天以后我再也没有收到Kanen的音讯。我觉得你把他吓跑了。”

“噢，”Arthur含糊地答道，试图权衡出这到底是不是件好事。

Merlin一定注意到了，因为他爆发出一阵大笑。“别担心。我对此很高兴。”

“噢，”Arthur又说道。“很好。为此我要喝一杯。”他和Merlin碰了碰杯喝了几大口威士忌。液体顺着他喉咙流下去的感觉很温暖，他知道Merlin的目光正越过酒杯边缘停留在他身上。在酒精变得太过灼热时，Arthur把玻璃杯放在咖啡桌上。

“我很高兴他不来打扰你了，”Arthur说。“当我没有收到你的回信时，我承认，我有点儿……”

“担心？”Merlin提示道，淘气地挑起眉毛。他被威士忌沾湿的双唇闪着光，Arthur忍不住落下目光凝视着它。

“好吧，你说对了，”Arthur坦言到。

“我很抱歉我没打电话。我只是——”Merlin对着他的大腿不自在地露出一个勉强的微笑。“我觉得很窘迫。”

“为什么？”

“因为，”Merlin说，心烦意乱地用指尖在杯子边沿打着转。“我怕你认为我是个手足无措的傻孩子，不能照顾好自己。”

Arthur立刻摇摇头。“我才没那么想。”

“我知道。”他的笑容甚至更苦涩了。“但我有时那样想自己。”

“你不需要在我身边感到窘迫，Merlin。”

Merlin的手指停下了。他的眼睛倏地抬起望进Arthur的双眸，遮蔽在眼睫毛的阴影下。看上去他在试图决定Arthur是不是真心的。

“是啊，我知道，”Merlin说，声音轻地几乎听不到，他微微地点点头。“但我总是那样。因为我喜欢你。要不然你觉得我为什么在我们相遇后立刻就和Kanen断了关系？”

Arthur非常确定他张大了嘴。他脑中一片空白，只是瞪着眼——像一个白痴。他真的停止呼吸了吗？噢，把嘴闭上Pendragon。说点什么！

但Arthur根本没有说点什么的机会了。Merlin吻向了他。那是一个激烈深入尝起来像酒精的吻。Arthur不确定Merlin盛着威士忌的杯子跑哪里去了，但他感觉到某种又暖又湿的液体在他裤腿上蔓延，于是他猜测它一定在冲撞中打翻了。

突然，Merlin中止了这个吻。他羞怯地缓缓撤回来，双眼中满是恐惧。Arthur意识到他自己的眼睛也睁得大大的。

“噢，上帝，我不该这么做的，”Merlin喘息道，更像是在自言自语。“我很抱歉！你一定——上帝，你一定觉得我多么放荡啊。我很抱歉，Arthur，我——”

“不，不，”Arthur说，打断他。“我只是很惊讶，仅此而已。”

“我就不该那样假设的，”Merlin继续说，就像Arthur压根没说过话一样。他完完全全地处在惊慌模式。“我真的很抱歉，Arthur。我没想——我只是真的很抱歉。”

Arthur笑了起来。那不是一个长时间的，或是很响亮的，或是怜悯的笑。那是一次短促的呼吸，难以相信又无比快乐。“闭嘴，Merlin，”他说，现在轮到他用一个吻让Merlin惊讶啦。他能够真切地感受到Merlin的笑容。

最初他们互相摸索着，牙齿相撞，舌头试探地缠绕着彼此，轻咬着对方的嘴唇。 每一种新花样的吻都需要花点时间练习，但他们学得可足够快。

当因为缺氧而分开时，他们的呼吸都粗重而炙热，如果他们喘息得够久的话，整个房间的温度也许都会上升。Merlin的嘴唇又红又肿，泛着水光，他的头发Arthur抓过的地方乱糟糟地竖着。

“那么，我把这当作你也喜欢我了？”Merlin玩笑道。

Arthur眨眨眼，“我可是揍了上一个和你睡的人。”

Merlin挑了挑眉。“有道理。”

他在沙发垫上朝Arthur挪近了点儿，拽过他的领带把他拉进一个吻。Arthur没有反抗，很快，Merlin猛地把他拉过来，他压着Merlin倒在了沙发上。

* * *

Arthur被他手机的震动声吵醒了。他从某个非常遥远的地方隐隐约约听见响声，当他意识清醒得足够意识到那是什么时，他不得不从床单上半趴下去，在仍然堆在地上的裤子里摸到了它。

“你好？”他有气无力地对着话筒说，在回答前没费心看一下是谁打过来的。

“Arthur，你终于接电话了！”是Gwen。“你在哪儿呢？你说你今天会到得早一点儿，所以我可以跟你简要说说今天的会议内容。”

“会议？”

“董事会议！”Gwen大叫道，声音在这么早的清晨有点儿太响了。在Arthur旁边，Merlin挪了挪身子嘟哝了一声。“你父亲今天要来！”

Arthur环顾四周寻找着表。这在一个不熟悉的地方可不容易，但他最终还是在床头柜上看到了一个电子表。它告诉他现在已经快七点半了。

“当然，”Arthur说，想了起来。“我一定是睡过头了。我十五分钟后到，”其实是二十五分钟。他挂了电话，没有立刻起床，而是转过身面向Merlin。

Merlin已经在疲惫地凝视着他了，一边脸颊压在枕套里。

“要去工作啦？”他问，语调中带着睡意。

“恐怕是的，”Arthur承认道。

“又一次。我也该走了。”

“今天你有轮班？”

“嗯，不，”Merlin说，似乎又害羞起来。“我有个面试，实际上……在一家童书出版社。”

Arthur的眼睛亮了起来。“Merlin！这真是棒极了！你昨晚怎么没告诉我？”

Merlin边咯咯笑边说：“我们有点儿忙，不是吗？”

“没错。”

Arthur从床上坐起来，把腿搭在床边。他跳进裤子里，从一堆衣服里捡起他皱巴巴的衬衫和领带。裤子上的褶皱他是没办法对付了，但他很庆幸他在办公室里放了雨天（字面意义上）备用的衬衫和领带。他只需要到了以后换上，然后不要在Gwen问他为什么和前一天穿得一模一样时脸红就行了。

“你一定要跟我好好讲讲，”Arthur说，系着衬衫的纽扣。“晚餐的时候……如果你愿意的话。”

Merlin看起来像是他觉得自己仍然在梦中。

“好啊，那听起来棒极了，”他答道，很明显在努力让自己听起来不那么迷糊。

“很好。”Arthur翻好他的领子，把领带在脖子上收紧。他煞有介事地点点头。“在某个不是Nando's的地方。”

Merlin咯咯地笑着说道：“这次你来选，行了吧？”

“太好了，”Arthur说。他已经做好出门的准备了，尽管他并不想走。“今天的面试祝你好运，”他说，主要是为了拖延会儿时间。

Merlin起来双膝跪在床单上以便和Arthur处在同一水平。他轻啄他的嘴唇，落下一个纯洁的吻。

“那是我需要的所有好运了，”他说。Arthur回味了一个早晨。

* * *

在他午餐休息时，Arthur去了购物中心，直奔熊宝宝而去。他知道Merlin今天不在这儿工作，这是完美的时机。

他觉得有一点儿不自在，但他摆脱这种感觉，径直走过怪异的机械熊走向柜台。Freya又一次在它后面。

“欢迎光临熊宝宝手工坊，”她带着友好的微笑对Arthur说。这个时间商店大部分区域的人都不多，Arthur对此很感激。“有什么需要帮忙的吗？”

“我，呃——我来这儿为别人挑个礼物。”他对她说。

“棒极了！你要找礼物卡吗？”

“嗯，不，”Arthur说。这会儿他更不自在了，但他仍然保持坚强。“我想要做一只熊，”他

他脱口而出，熬过了这一关。

她看起来被他字里行间透露出的坚定决心惊吓到了。

“噢，”她说。“好的，先生，如果你想从挑选出一个好朋友开始的话——”她朝一面墙指了指， 上面放着尚未做好的填充玩具，“会有人过去帮你的。”

“好的，”Arthur说，做好心理建设。他紧握住柜台边沿，“我一会儿不用把一颗心放在前额上然后再许愿了，对吧？”

Freya的嘴巴张合了几次，发出一个不确定的声音。

Arthur希望Merlin还没回家。他从购物中心径直来到Merlin的公寓，把装着小熊的硬纸盒放在他门廊上。他很有信心，当Merlin路过时，他一定会知道那是给他的。

接着，Arthur溜进Morgana的门廊，把自己紧贴在门上以便藏起来。

今天一定是他的幸运日，因为没过几分钟，Merlin就出现在街道上走向他的房子。他穿了一件稍微有点大的黑色西装，打着领带，像是一个穿着父亲的工作装玩过家家的孩子，但也可能只是因为Arthur还没习惯他这身装扮。他的神态中有一丝雀跃，让Arthur知道面试进行得不错。他感到胸中一股对Merlin的骄傲汹涌而来。

当Merlin到达他的门廊时，他顿住了，很明显看到了那个盒子。他环顾四周，在马路上来回逡巡，Arthur的后背在门上贴得更紧了。他望着Merlin犹犹豫豫地走上阶梯，打开了盒子。

他首先拿出了Arthur附在里面的手写信，让Merlin今晚和他在圣保罗旁边的饭店见面，Arthur已经预约好了。

他看到Merlin边读信边快乐地摇头晃脑。Merlin把它重新叠好放进兜里，再次向盒子弯下腰。他拿出一个黑色泰迪熊，它戴着带有波点的深夜蓝帽子，上面装饰着一串黄色的星星。它还搭配着穿了一件小小的长袍。

它被叫做，魔法师Merlin。

Merlin凝视了它很久。Arthur从那么远的距离不能完全确定他的表情，但Merlin似乎在微笑。那不是他通常的、咧到耳根的笑。这个笑更柔软，有点儿令人窒息。Arthur觉得这是到目前为止，Merlin的笑容里他最喜欢的一种了。

当Merlin捡起盒子走进公寓后，Arthur离开了。他蹑手蹑脚地走回他的车，刚刚坐进驾驶座手机就震动着收到了条短信。

是来自Merlin的。

七点见:)

Arthur低头看着屏幕，觉得他的脸颊可能要因为笑容裂开了。连Merlin的短信都是微笑着的。

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> [1]熊宝宝工作坊：一家美国零售公司，专门卖泰迪熊和其他填充动物。顾客到店参观时，可以经历他们挑选的填充动物装配和定制的中间流程。熊宝宝工作坊是同行业中规模做的最大的。公司因为提供的高质量的工作环境，尤其是作为青少年的工作场所而饱受赞誉。  
[2]巴巴多斯位于东加勒比海小安的列斯群岛最东端，为珊瑚石灰岩海岛。四周为海洋环绕，经济以甘蔗种植和加工、朗姆酒、旅游业等为主，是小安的列斯群岛的一员，也是加勒比海地旅游胜地。  
[3]Wii运动：这是一款体育题材的Wii主机首发游戏之一,与主机同捆发售.这款体育游戏共收录了网球、棒球、拳击、高尔夫球和保龄球五大运动,利用Wii的感应手柄,玩家将可以很自然地作出挥拍、挥棒、挥拳、挥杆和掷球的动作,足不出户就可以享受到运动的乐趣.  
[4] 角落办公室:Corner offic，即处于公司最佳位置的高级办公室，通常指总裁或总经理办公室。这里的角落是指方形、长方形或多边形办公大楼的拐角部分。这种位置上的办公室与走廊里成排的普通办公室相比，有着两面临窗的景观，显得宽敞而又明亮。  
[5]Nando’s:是一家国际连锁的休闲餐饮店，在英国随处可见，以供应各种风格的鸡肉而闻名，非常平价。  
[6]原型阶段：原型指用线条、图形描绘出的产品框架,也称线框图。是指产品研发还在很原始的阶段。  
[7]翻糖: 翻糖由多种材料做成，是用于制作翻糖蛋糕(Fondant Cakes)时使用的主要装饰材料。它源自于英国的艺术蛋糕，现在是美国人极喜爱的蛋糕装饰。  
[8]闭棺式葬礼：棺材是闭着的葬礼，主要是因为尸体受到了极大的破坏，使人难以直视。


End file.
